Mirror Alice
by hecate0o
Summary: Sakura Mikan, 13 years old, 2-star ranked, visited her grandpa after receive a good ranking. But AAO has waited her at the village. What would happen? Her other alices is going to ,be awaken. The other alices? How will Natsume and the gang act? Republish
1. 01:First Step into the Darkness

Written especially for sarahpatrick, illutia mist, sakuraaimier, purple-black-wings, Ninz-TanSama, Small Serenity, Squirrelie102, lucia096, mangaluver123, Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX, AnimeLoverXP, georgia1702, Yemi Hikari, dominiqueanne, Ryuamakusa4eva, HengHeng, charmix08, elfspirit7, Sellie-chan, s.a.e.i.a.-.e.u.c.a, krishaNe, Yuki Taiki, Miss Mingxi, owly-chan, Smoochynose, sakurasayuri, and those who has read, favorite, and alert this story..

And of course, you….

**xxxDisclaimerxxx** : I do not own Alice Academy…. Higuchi Tachibana does….

**xxxRatedxxx** : T

**xxxSummaryxxx** : Sakura Mikan, 13 years old, 2-star ranked, visited her grandpa after receive a good ranking. But AAO has waited her at the village. What would happen? Her other alices is going to ,be awaken. The other alices? How will Natsume and the gang act if they found out this?

-From agehamistress for you-

Thanks for supporting: sarahpatrick, illutia mist, sakuraaimier, purple-black-wings, Ninz-TanSama

This is the English version from my Indonesian Fanfic…

Hope you enjoy this…

**xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx…**

**ch.00/ First Step into the Darkness/**

A pool of red spread out before me.

_Blood._

Blood covered two people lying in front of me. Their wounds opened wide. A group of black-suited men stood a few meters ahead of us.

They're laughing.

_Laughing?_

Yes, they're laughing. Laughing at the two people lying in front of me, wounded for trying to protect me.

_Okaa-san… Shiki-san…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed uncontrollably. My minds kept on rewinding the events just happened. I'm dizzy. My head felt like going to explode. All my hatreds gathered in the bottom of my hearts.

_Was it my fault?_

Yes, it was my entire fault. Because of me, Kaa-san and Shiki-san ended up like this.

_They're laughing._

_Laughing, laughing._

I'm sick of them. I want them dead.

_Should I kill them?_

**Normal POV**

She couldn't stop crying. Mikan glared at the black-suited group, eyes blazing with wrath. She wanted revenge. Slowly she seated herself between the two wounded people. The brunette lowered her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Gomen Kaa-san… Shiki-san… I caused you all this. Gomen, gomen…" Mikan apologized over and over. Her mother, Azumi Yuka, reached out her bloody hand to caress her only daughter. She didn't want Mikan blame herself more than this.

"Mikan" Yuka called out hoarsely. She looked at the girl and her bloody Alice Academy middle school uniform. "Mikan, it wasn't your fault. I'm the one who forced you to come here. I just wanted to meet you at Ojii-san's place. Now smile, you look sweeter when you're smile."

"Yes, Kaa-san." Mikan forced a smile between her sobs. For a moment she remembered Hotaru who always told her to smile.

The seven people in front of her did nothing. Reo laughed at Mikan and Yuka.

"What a sweet mother and daughter reunion. A pity we sent here to destroy you, not to watch this beautiful moment. I hope you'll once again notice us with this show I specially produce for you." Reo snapped his fingers. One of them use his alice to teleport someone. An old man wearing a white kimono appeared. Reo smirked at seeing his arrival.

"JII-CHAN!" Mikan screamed when she realized who the old man was. Her grandfather. He seemed scared and worried.

"Mikan, Yuka, what's going on? Why am I suddenly here? What happened to you? AGH! Something's trapping me… Yuka, Mikan…"the old man was confused with what happened to him. One of AAO members there was using his barrier alice to trap the old man.

"Jii-chan… You, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO JII-CHAN? Mean! You're mean! Jii-chan has nothing to do with me." Reo listened to Mikan's angry scream with a clam expression, making her angrier.

"What are we doing? Why?" Reo stared at Mikan, looking bewildered,, then slowly he started to laugh. "Hey, hey, you heard what she said? Ha…ha…ha…, how hilarious." Reo made his fellow AAO members laugh. He kept on laughing, clutching at his stomach for support.

"REOOOO, You…"Mikan felt his anger doubling at seeing Reo's antics.

"Sorry, sorry… Hold on a sec." Reo tried to stop his laughter, then finally he turned to face Mikan. "Stupid question. What are we doing? Clearly, we're keeping your Jii-chan as a prisoner so you voluntary join us. If you don't, we're going to kill him. Why? I'll make it simple so your mind can comprehend it. 1. 'cause AAO told us to: 2. 'cause you wont come along if we don't force you: 3. simple, 'cause it's a lot of fun!"

"Stop it, Reo! I'm willing to work for AAO again if you let Mikan and Ojii-san go. I beg of you!" unsteadily, Yuka tried to stand up. Shiki supported her from behind.

"Whoa, Yuka-senpai! Don't be proud of yourself! Who do you think you are? Leaving and joining the organization when you felt like it… you're not valuable anymore. Children sometimes have more value than their parents." Reo sneered.

"I know. I realize that I'm not worthy anymore. And as such, I'm going to make my daughter more valuable. Come here, Mikan." Yuka's smirk worried Reo.

"Mikan, forgive me. I never acted like a real mother. Forgive my indifference. I'm going to transfer my alice to you. This will improve your stealing alice. Forgive me for being such a stupid mother… this is all I can give you. I know you can save Ojii-san and yourself better than I can. Now please smile." She whispered.

Mikan obeyed and smile for her.

"That's my daughter. Sorry, I cant hold on… much… longer…" Yuka fell unconscious.

"OKAAA-SAN!" Mikan shook Yuka body but got no response.

Reo smirked, watching Yuka's limp figure smugly. His worries dissipated. It's fun to watch your sworn enemy lying powerless before you. "Pathetic. Her body doesn't stand a chance against virus implanted inside her. Her breathing will stop soon, you'll see. So let's start the show now, shall we? The pest's gone now anyway."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Mikan lashed out with anger.

"Rather worrying your mom, you better start worrying something else."

"What are you- JII-CHAN!" Mikan saw that he grandpa looked like has trouble breathing inside the barrier.

"Yu-ka…, M-mi…kan…"croaked the old man, his arm flailing the air.

"Let him go! Let Jii-chan go, Murderer!" Mikan ran towards Reo and yanked his shirt. Her pigtails swung around.

Reo gazed at Mikan coldly when she called him a murderer. He kicked Mikan roughly. Mikan's grab loosened. Shiki quickly pull the writhing girl away from Reo. Reo combed his hair with his hand. He stared at Mikan. He hated being called a murderer.

"Listen up, little girl: I'M NOT A MURDERER! You gotta remember that. _Implant_ it inside your head! I do this so I can survive and I don't have the other choice. You're too happy to understand this. Your life's peaceful, with your friends at your side. You gotta look around. There are a lot of guys like us, having another choice than killing or be killed." Reo snarled.

"Reo no baka! You have other choice to win without killing anyone. You're just as same as a murderer even you didn't want to admit it! Murderer! You're a murderer!" Mikan shrieked. Her tears were running dry.

"I said, Don't! CALL. ME. A. MURDERER!" Reo's voice pheromone alice knocked Shiki. "You forget that your grandpa's still my prisoner. Seem you're hard to negotiate with. Let's just start the show." He snapped hi fingers once again and instantly the barrier that trapped her Ojii-san disappeared.

The old man quickly took a deep breath, grateful to breathe the air freely. Reo leered at him, as saying '_Breathe while you still can._' Reo called a man who stood nearby, watching the whole scenario. "Hey, give him that curse," ordered Reo.

The grandfather suddenly screamed. Birds flew away at the sound of his voice. He kept on screaming in pain. Mikan peered at her grandpa then shifted her hazel orbs to Reo. Before she had a chance to ask, Reo answered her question. _What did you do to him?_

"I just give him a curse that makes him feel an excruciating pain all over his body. Especially his heads- feel like going to explode. Interesting isn't it? But we've only just begun."

"Stop it, you murderer! Stop it!" Mikan screamed, pleading.

"Now 'cause you call me a murderer, I will be what you're imagine. We're going to go to the next stage. This time I will use my alice. Pay attention!" Reo sat beside the old man and smirked. "_It's hurt, isn't it? Feel the pain creeping all over your body. This is your granddaughter's fault. It's so unfair; you're here writhing in agony while she's just watching your misery. Blame her! Because of her you're hurting to death…_"

At first, the old man was going to do the opposite, but something told him to do like Reo wanted to. "_Mikan, you insurgent child. You disappoint me. GO! GO AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T NEED YOU! YOU ARE NOT MY GRANDDAUGHTER! I JUST ADOPT YOU BECAUSE THAT WOMAN BEGS TO ME! YOU GIVE NOTHING BUT PAIN! I REGRET ADOPTING YOU!_" Under the influence of Reo's alice, the old man hollered angrily to Mikan.

Mikan stood motionless at hearing her grandpa words. She never thought that one day her grandpa would say something like that. Reo did this, she knew, but her heart ached so badly. She crumbled. She didn't have anyone else in this world.

_No one… There's no one else…_

Her Jii-chan seemed gain his consciousness once again. He looked at Mikan who stared blankly at him. The old man tried to remember what just happened and started to regret what he said before. Tears was streaming down within the brunette's face. Reo didn't know that the old man has gained his consciousness, just smirked at Mikan. He definitely has won.

The old man opened his mouth and started to speak. "Mikan, gomen. I… Sorry, I speak rudely to you. Mikan, you're my precious granddaugh…"

"_Continue…_" Reo glared at Mikan's Jii-chan.

"Ugh…Mikan…, _you stupid grandchild! What are you doing to me? Itai! It hurts! GET AWAY FROM ME! I PREFER TO SEE YOU DEAD! I PREFER TO SEE YOU VANISHED FROM THIS WORLD!"_

_Gomen, Jii-chan… I can't live without your expectations. Please… stop it… don't say that… it hurts…_

"_Feel the pain. It's as if you, your body is being pulled apart. It hurts. It really, really hurts… You want to die now, don't you? Better die than feeling this agony._" Reo used his voice pheromone alice to torture the old man over and over. His screamed of pain continued.

"Mi-kan, mikan… you want to be a good granddaughter, right? Come here and kill me now. I SAID KILL ME NOW! I want to free from this pain. Mikan, be obedient and kill me now! Better I die. Yes, it's better to die." Her Jii-chan was in full-controlled of Reo's alice.

Mikan felt tears sliding down her cheeks. She couldn't stand to see the person who took care of her all her life being tortured like this. "Reo, I'll come with you. I will! Just let Jii-chan go! He has nothing to do with this! Hurt me instead! Hurt me as much as you like. Please let Jii-chan go…"

Reo turned to face Mikan and stared at her. "Huh? Where's the fun in releasing a prey like that? You're ruining my groove. The show is going to end soon, don't worry!" One of them move forward and use his alice at her grandpa. Mikan stared wide-eyed.

"No… I don't want to die… don't want to….!"

The old man stabbed himself right through his heart with a knife. The he stabbed his own lungs. Then his throat.

"NO! Jii-chan! WAKE UP! Please wake up, Jii-chan!" Mikan ran towards her grandpa and shook his body. She couldn't stop crying. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO JII-CHAN! MURDERER! BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE, YOU BASTARD!"

Unconsciously, Mikan activated her nullification alice. The seven people in front of her felt confused because they couldn't use their alices.

"Damn, he activated her alice." Reo murmured. He walked towards Mikan, but something held him back. He realized his alice has vanished. "Hey, what's this? What are you doing to me? Answer me!"

Mikan stood still, neither answering nor moving.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION! What did you do to my alice? Don't you dare using it! It's my alice! Mine! NOOOOOOO!"

**End of Normal POV**

I can't hold back my feelings. I'm angry. Upset. Jii-chan was killed in front of my eyes.

_Just kill them._

Something ordered me. A strange sensation raged inside my head.

_Kill them!_

They should suffer like Jii-chan and me.

_Seeing them suffer is really, really fun… isn't it, Mikan?_

Something possessed me. I'm drowning, dragged into a dark void. There's something… it told me to kill them.

The last thing I heard was Reo's screams. I'm trapped inside this void.

_Kill them, Mikan_

_Please…_

**xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx…**

Is it so long for the first chapter? I'm sorry to those who read the Indonesian version. I put a lot of revision. And thanks to my friend, who helped me a lot. She helped me translating this fanfic. I owe her a lot! Thanks to those who give me support in writing this fanfic. Thanks to sarahpatrick, illutia mist, sakuraaimier, purple-black-wings, Ninz-TanSama who review the Indonesian version. Thanks to you who read this fanfic. Is this fanfic better or not? Please review! I beg you…

Sorry it has been a long hiatus.. well, now I'm ready to update all of my stories.. I couldn't touch my notebook, my parents prohibited that until I enrolled in a university.. so, here I am, department mass communication major broadcast..^^

Once again.. I'm very sorry…

Republish under the name **hecate0o**

**Love,**

**Hecate0o**


	2. 02: Finding Mikan

**Chapter 2: Ch01 Finding Mikan**

**xxxDisclaimerxxx** : I do not own Alice Academy…. Higuchi Tachibana does….

**xxxRatedxxx** : T

**xxxSummaryxxx** : Sakura Mikan, 13 years old, 2-star ranked, visited her grandpa after receive a good ranking. But AAO has waited her at the village. What would happen? Her other alices is going to be awaken. The other alices? How will Natsume and the gang act if they found out this?

-From agehamistress for you-

This is the English version from my Indonesian Fanfic 'Prisoner'…

Hope you enjoy this...

**ch.01/ Found Mikan /**

_2 hours later…_

"What the hell's going on?" murmured Persona who came by order of Alice Academy.

Silence enfolded the forest, no sound.

The forest in which the incident had happened now became dead. Strange, it's too suspicious. The animal's voice should be heard from the deep of forest. But, there's just nothingness. The birds flew away from the forest. Raccoons, squirrels, reptiles, rabbits and many more beast ran away from they didn't know what.

Even the sound of the falling leaves clearly audible. The wind rustled through now and then.

Persona ran into the forest, followed by Narumi, Natsume, and Nobara. His feeling's told him something wrong. The calm afternoon made him more alert.

Persona squnted. Something was in front of him, in a piece of barren land which oddly there's no tree grew there. He fastened his speed, making three people behind him a bit overwhelmed.

Two people lying rigidly in that piece of land.

"Yuka-senpai! Shiki!" Narumi was shocked to see them. These two couldn't possibly lose against AAO. No way. Yuka and Shiki was far more skilled than they was. He lifted Yuka onto his lap.

Shiki immediately got up, realizing that Yuka was not beside him. He saw someone lifted her. _Who? _His eyes tried to scan his surrounding although his vision was not yet clear. Narumi stood beside him carrying Ruka. He relieved.

"Mikan… What happened to Mikan?" asked Shiki dazedly. He stared the gayish teacher.

Meanwhile Natsume ran deeper into the forest, realizing Mikan was nowhere to seen. He was worried. That gushy girl couldn't possibly be okay after fighting AAO on her own. The raven hair's figure disappeared from Persona's view before he could prevent it.

"Tch, that dumb kid." Persona said under his breath. "Nobara, this way. I'll leave those two to you, Naru."

Persona walked for a while and found the seven members of AAO lying helplessly on the ground. Their wounds clearly visible. Persona immediately spotted Reo who had the most severe cuts and bruises.

"Nobara get them inside the car."

Nobara concentrated. The air around her vibrated then a large jail from ice formed and entrapped the seven people from AAO. Sweats were streaming down her face but she tried her best to keep the jail. Nobara flew them closer to Alice Academy's special car for prisoners. _Please be safe, Mikan…_she prayed.

Once again, Persona inspected that place while smirking mischievously.

_There's no doubt. This has to be Mikan Sakura's doing. How very intriguing. Come back soon, Kuro Neko! Be sure to bring the girl with you. I'm interested in her.

* * *

_

Natsume's POV

Mikan. I'm really worried about her. Yesterday with that stupid face of her, she went to visit her grandfather. I've been with her for four years. In that long period of time, I've fallen in love with her. Wait… did I say that I loved her? Tch, her stupid mind seems has affected me. She's a stupid girl who doesn't realize my feelings and Ruka's, though everyone around her knows about it, especially Imai.

I quickly ran into the forest, looking in all direction. Mikan, where is she? My chest felt heavy. I had to keep my promise to Ruka and Imai. That mad scientist made me promise to her. When I entered this village, somehow I felt her kind of smell is as the same as this village. Soft and cheerful. I want her back by my side. I've never thought I'm going to a mission without complaining.

Flashback

_Ting Tong!_

"_Natsume Hyuuga from class 1-B, please proceed to Headmaster's office immediately. Repeat, Natsume Hyuuga, 1-B, please proceed to Headmaster's office immediately. Thank you." The loudspeaker announced._

_I'm sure it's something about mission I'm going to do. The strange it is, why do I have to meet the headmaster first? It's Persona who usually gives me missions. Maybe there's something special. Halfheartedly I went to headmaster's office. This time there's no chance for running—the order came directly from headmaster._

"_Natsume, is it about mission again? Are you okay?" Ruka stared at me with a worried look in his face. His rabbit lied contentedly in his lap. His blue eyes saw straight at me. Yes, Ruka is my best friend. But there's something about him that's still bugging me. He has a girlie face. In four years, his face didn't change except he's taller. And his fan club, I don't know how, some girls (and boys) from his fan club made Ruka and me to be a pair. Wait, there's nothing can happen between two boys, right? They know that Ruka like Polka. And I am not and never be a homo. I'm not Yaoi. Ah, just forget what I said._

_I saw Koko chuckled. That damn mind reading alice. He knows my secret. I swear I'll kill him if he tells one of my secret to the others. I'll burn you to crisp. The afraid-looked came over his face. "Yeah." I answered Ruka. He seemed more worried. "Don't wo—"_

_Blitz!_

_Imai stood right in front of Ruka with a camera in her hands. She really never missed important moments that have monetary values. A photo blushing Ruka who's staring worriedly to me came out. Ruka tried to snatch the photo but it suddenly disappear._

"_What was that?" I asked consciously and regretted it._

"_Invention number 1403: Pigula Camera, producing the photo that can amazingly vanish if someone tries to destroy it. Exclusive design equipped with a pair of foot for the camera and the photo so that can escape faster. In stores this month, currently the price is 3000 rabbits. For your information, 100 cameras were sold at the first week of release. Order now or you'll be sorry." Imai finished her words and zoomed out the class on her scooter._

"_IMAAAAIIII! GIVE ME THAT PHOTO!" Ruka ran after her. Suddenly he stopped and turned around. "Natsume, before I forget," he said. "Promise me you'll come back in one piece." Then he resumed his pursue of Imai._

_Not long after Ruka got out, the photo showed itself and circled, waltzing into someone's hand. Of course, Imai's holding the photo. She stared at me with her purple orbs. "Hyuuga," she said, "bring her back safely or I'll hunt you down for the rest of your life." She walked away. I stared her back, confusion clearly etched in my face. What did she mean?_

_I opened the door onto Headmaster's office, sighing. Persona, Narumi, and Nobara the 'ice queen' had been there first._

"_What took you so long? You're thirty minutes late." Persona welcomed me with his piercing word._

"_Tch…" I didn't want to answer im._

"_This time I'll forgive you because you're the one who will regret this"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_The headmaster ordered Persona to be quiet. The tension decreased._

"_Oi, just get straight to the point. What's my mission this time? And why this gayish teacher included in this mission?" I glared at the headmaster on purpose,_

"_Well, well, Natsume, you've behave very rudely to the headmaster and me. Unlike you, I don't want to complicate things. I don't want to waste time, so here goes. Serina-sensei with her alice saw that Mikan-chan is in trouble with AAO. I suspect that they're really going to take Mikan-chan this time. That's why we have to act quickly. I named it: Saving Mikan-chan from the bloody hands of AAO! Now, Natsume, let's go! Bye headmaster!" I looked him in awe, but covered it with my bangs. He said those sentences in one breathe. How can? He waved to the headmaster before he grabbed my hands. I was immediately whisked off to a waiting limousine. Behind the limousine, a car with iron bars followed._

_End of Flashback_

I saw her figure sleeping against a tree near a lake. Beside her there was a freshly dug out mound of dirt. I quickly ran to her side. I placed her in my lap. Her uniform was bloody and torn in some places.

"Oi, Polka! Wake up! Wake up, Polka!" I tried to call her a few times to wake her up. "Mikan! Mikan!"

End of Natsume's POV

The brunette opened her eyes. She didn't know where she is. The scenery around her seemed familiar. The forest, the trees, the lake, Natsume? _Why is he here?_

"Natsume, where am I? What are you doing here?" asked an unfocused Mikan.

Natsume stared at her with relief. Thankfully the girl wasn't badly injured. Mikan suddenly stood up. It seemed she already realized what's going on.

"Natsume, where's Kaa-san and Shiki-san? What happened to the AAO? I want to kill them! They murdered Jii-chan!" She started to cry.

Mikan hugged Natsume tightly. She released all of her heart aches. What had just happened before her eyes was really painful.

"What did I do? Why am I here? I don't actually remember what happened! What's actually going on, Natsume?" She didn't know what to do anymore, she could only cry and weep.

Natsume decided to carry her and walked back towards the Alice Academy limousine. Mikan couldn't stop crying. Her mind kept on rewinding those terrifying incidents.

* * *

Chapter 2!

But, I'm not really happy with this. This is lack of something important but I don't know what it is…

Anyway, review! And let me know your opinion about this chapter…

Love,

hecate0o


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ch02 Song in the Midnight**

**xxxDisclaimerxxx** : I do not own Alice Academy…. Higuchi Tachibana does….

**xxxRatedxxx** : T

**xxxSummaryxxx** : Sakura Mikan, 13 years old, 2-star ranked, visited her grandpa after receive a good ranking. But AAO has waited her at the village. What would happen? Her other alices is going to be awaken. The other alices? How will Natsume and the gang act if they found out this?

This is the English version from my Indonesian Fanfic…

Hope you enjoy this...

* * *

**/ch. 02/ Song in the Midnight**

"Damn it!" Natsume swung his fist to the wall.

_Krieet!_

The window's sashes were moving and hitting the wall behind it because pushed by the wind. Its white curtain was dancing under the moonlight, billowed. The moon was laughing hard. It sneered at the crimson buy who was now grumbling, annoyed by something, and started to cursed himself. Silence dominated though once or twice the footsteps of Alice Hospital staffs echoed through the corridors. The bed beside him was messy, as if someone had just lain on it. He stared at it like something would come from it.

He stayed still for a seconds, clearing his thought. Natsume neared the window. A footstep, someone had laid a new trace there. That someone barely got out of this white room. He once again cussed himself for becoming stupid and losing her. His hand tried to touch the outside air but it couldn't come out of the room. Yeah, she had put a barrier there. Briefly, he took a deep breath before running out of the room through the corridors of Alice Hospital in search of her.

_**Across the sky, no one knows what's in there**_

_**My dreams started at that place**_

_**Singing the lullaby for the one I love**_

_**The moon smile to me…**_

Ruka walked slowly through a corridor in Alice Hospital while humming. One of his hands was holding a plastic bag full of warm drinks, which he just bought it from the Alice Hospital Hall's machine. The dimmed light from the corridor's light accompanied him.

He sighed tiredly. Mikan, his and Natsume's first love. Mikan, a strange girl who easily make him become honest about his Alice. Mikan, someone who was avoided him and Natsume from running away from reality and the academy. Mikan, a girl who was laying on one of the hospital's bed. His mind was full of Mikan.

Why not? _His_ Mikan went back with wounds and blood all over her. She was unconscious. He want to be in her side, very fucking badly. But, Natsume, _that not-so-but-think-like-he-is-almighty bastard_, didn't allow him to wait for the unconscious Mikan, who was anesthetized for struggling too much.

_**Flashback **_

_"Let me see Kaa-san!" Mikan screamed when Ruka and Hotaru had just arrived in Alice Hospital. Narumi was trying to stop her from entering a room. "Narumi-sensei, please let me go! I want to be near Kaa-san! Let me cure her with this Healing Alice! I'm the one who caused her all this! Please, sensei!" _

_Narumi was no longer smiling as usual. His face was serious. He hugged Mikan tightly to prevent her from entering Yuka's room. In truth, he wanted to let Mikan in but there was nothing he could do. But he couldn't do anything because this was the order of the Alice Hospital's staff._

_Mikan cried hysterically. Very hysterically, until those who looked would cry with her too. Ruka just wanted to run to Mikan's side, hug her, embrace her. But Natsume was there, watching Mikan worriedly but holding his desire to touch her._

_Hotaru walked towards Mikan. Her eyes were reflecting she had on Mikan even if her face remain stoic. She was more than worried, and maybe she would act hysterically like Mikan if there's nobody around._

_"Mikan." Hotaru called out, loud enough for her to hear.  
In a mere seconds, she let go of Narumi and lunged at her best friend, squeezing her hard._

_"Hotaru, Kaa-san…Kaa-san…It was my fault Kaa-san got hurt. My fault. Reo…he's a bastard. Jii-chan, Reo killed him! AAO tortured Jii-chan to death! Kaa-san, Shiki-san…there are viruses planted in them. Hotaru, Kaa-san…Let me heal her." Mikan rambled, fidgeting because in her mind the scene kept playing over and over. _

_No one said anything hearing this girl's explanation. All of them were stunned to silence. How heavy the burden which was carried by this girl?_ _Indeed, it was too heavy for her. What could they do for this brunette?_

_They wouldn't forgive anyone who wiped the smiles off her face._

_Shiki who had just received his treatments appeared at Mikan's side, holding her shoulders to calm her down. Mikan replied it with a pain eyes._

_Suddenly Yuka, who was in treatment, jerked spasmodically. The virus in her body was working. Mikan's eyes widened seeing her mother's condition from behind the thick glass which was separating them._

_"KAA-SAN!" Mikan tried to break through. Hotaru held her back. Mikan gazed with anger at her best friend. "Why are you holding me back, Hotaru? Let me go!" _

_"Sakura!" Ruka held Mikan back, too, when Hotaru's grasp slipped. Natsume followed by creating fire circle around Mikan._

"_Let me go. Let me go! LET ME GO!" shouted Mikan._

_Suddenly, the fire was extinct. The pressure around Mikan threw Ruka and Hotaru back. Something were surrounding her. Air and water. _

_Shiki ran towards Mikan on reflex. The water around her turned into ice shards and darted at him. He warded off a few but gained even more cuts. Narumi also tried to stop Mikan but this time the air around him vanished. He was having trouble breathing. _

_"Naru!" Shiki teleported him out of the vacuum created by Mikan._

_"Arigato," he said, weakened from lack of air. The Alice Hospital staffs who tried to calm down Mikan receive the same result._

_Hotaru was surprised. Even her face showed how shocked she is. She glanced at the still, pained form of Ruka lying on the ground and looking shocked, too. Who was the girl standing before her? The Mikan she knew, wouldn't do this kind of thing even if she was striving for something._

_"Mikan," said Hotaru quietly. _

_"Sakura…" Ruka murmured unconsciously. He was thinking the same. This girl was not Mikan._

_Natsume inched forward. His mind was also on Mikan. Strange, Mikan wouldn't act like this. He used his alice to part a way for himself until he was reaching Mikan. He held Mikan's hands that seemed to control the alice she was currently using. _

_**Her eyes.**_

_He didn't recognize those eyes anymore. Those eyes were consist of nothingness, lifeless. Her eyes were black dull._

_"Who are you?" Natsume hissed. He managed to stop the air and water Mikan was controlling. _

_The girl before him smiled subtly then giggled. She's looking so happy for whatever reason._

_**No. It's impossible this girl is Mikan.**_

_Abruptly a gust of wind slashed him. The girl before him was chuckling and dancing happily while whispering something to the air which was surrounding her. Natsume continued grip those hands, involuntary following the girl's movement._

_Subaru Imai came running, holding a syringe in his hand. He ran through the whirlwind controlled by Mikan. _

_"Hold her, Natsume!" he ordered when he finally reached Mikan. He injected morphine into Mikan, _

_The cyclone around her abruptly stopped as the moment Mikan lost her consciousness._

_Hotaru approached her unconscious best friend. She, too, saw Mikan's eyes changing hue. "Baka." She mumbled softly. Mikan really made her worried. She was so dead. Ruka slowly approached them. _

_Not another word was spoken between them._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Ruka checked his newly bought things. All the orders were complete. He tried to remember who asked him to get them drinks. _Hotaru, this one… Hmm, Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, Koko, Mochu, Sumire, 6 orange juice… Then, café latte for Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, and Sakurano-senpai… Beer for Tono… Damn, this person dare to have minor buying beer._ All of them were staying at the room beside Mikan's that transformed into an emergent waiting room.

He put out his drink, sipped it immediately when the lid was opened. _Ummm._ He liked the sensation when the warm liquid glided down his throat. Today was making him very tired. _Mikan…_ His mind once again wandered to the girl, completely blank about his surroundings.

_Natsume said her eyes change… What's so?  
_Ruka was thinking deeply. _His_ Mikan was not possible acting like that. She could not attacking people randomly while laughing.

_Bruk!_

Someone bumped on him. Ruka lost his balance and fell down. His luggage was scattered on the floor. Who's dared enough to crash him and run away?

"HEY—" He raised his head to see that person. "Natsume? Why you—"

Natsume stood up then continued to run by saying nothing to Ruka.

"Natsume? Wait! What's wrong, Natsume?" Ruka tried to stand but disgracefully he lost his balance because of the can near his foot. "Ouch! Shitty can! NATSUMEE!"

Unfortunately, Natsume was gone from his vision.

_**The night I met you**_

_**The day I know you**_

_**The memories of you**_

_**Do you know that you are my treasure?**_

_**This night I feel lonely without you**_

_**Good night…**_

Hotaru lean on a wall beside the Hospital entrance. The breezy wind was tickling her while her mind wandered.

_Who's that person? Someone who possessed Mikan's body? She's not Mikan. Her eyes were…_

She wanted to blame all of these to AAO who viciously assaulted Mikan and killed her grandfather.

_Brak!_

The door slammed open, snapping Hotaru out of her reverie. Koko would mock her if he saw her expression now. _This person will be dead…_

A figure with raven hair and crimson eyes glanced at her but ran without paying even a slight attention to her.

"Ouch! Shitty can! NATSUMEEE—" she heard Ruka yelling with no less loud than Mikan's voice.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Aw! _Itai, _Imai! What are you doing? Help me gather these things…" He knew very well the pain coming from bullets that had just whacked his head. Hotaru glared at him, considerably upset. She was still aiming her Baka Gun at him. "You should help me than pointlessly shooting me, so I can chase Natsume… AWW!"

BAKA! BAKA!

"It's HURT! Don't…"

"Do not bossing me. What happened?" She cut Ruka who was nursing his aching head.

"There's no way I can know. Natsume suddenly panicky running across me." Answered Ruka who finished tidying up the mess. He started to get up.

BAKA! BAKA!

"You shot me seventh times!" protested Ruka. He fell again.

"I hate stupid answer." Then Hotaru pulled Ruka's collar, dragging him to Mikan's room.

_**Cause of that, I often thought that you are more precious than myself.**_

_**Why it goes like that?**_

_**Well, this night I will seek for the answer**_

Natsume was totally frustrated. He ran to random directions, hoping Mikan will be there. But, it was fruitless. He had wandered around the half of academy's ground but still no sign of Mikan.

_The Sakura Tree._

His steps, which had slowing down, fastened again towards their favorite place.

_A lullaby. Who?_

The closer he got the more obvious he heard the hum. Is that possibly Mikan?

A girl sat on one of the branches. Her white clothes were very contrast with the branches and leaves. The girl was accompanied by the moon which previously mocked him.

Natsume approached her.

"Sakura…"

"Natsume, I…" Mikan stared at him sadly. Tears were decorating her eyes once again. "I cause all of this. I'm not worthy to get your attention."

Natsume offered his hand to help her come down, instead Mikan jumped to his side. She continued her song. The song brought a sense of sorrow.

"Polka," Natsume pulled her to sit. "What actually happened back in the village?"

She shook her head. Tears trickled down her cheeks and fell onto Natsume's hand. Her singing became more mournful. She gripped the hands of the man who ran searching her before.

Natsume sighed. Mikan wouldn't answer him now. He gave up, in exchange he rest Mikan's head to his shoulder. Then quietly he listened to the melody delivered by this girl.

_**I've wished upon a star**_

_**But my wishes never come true**_

_**Although there're simple wishes**_

_**Seeing you, meeting you**_

_**Dreaming about you, kissing you**_

_**Hold you close**_

_**Stay beside you forever**_

_**As simple as like that**_

_**Why it never become true?**_

Hotaru furiously took out her portable tracking device. She had set a tracking device on Mikan. Yet the device didn't show Mikan's current position at all. The radar's only weakness was Barrier Alice. Hotaru hand over the device to Ruka and took out another device that looked almost the same.

"What is it?" Ruka asked.

"Alice Tracker ver. 05," Hotaru replied shortly. The only thing in her mind right now was finding Mikan. Mikan would pay dearly for making Hotaru worry over her so much.

The inventor pushed some buttons then the device was turned on. It was showing the academy's map with lot of tiny labels which was spread over the academy. Hotaru run the zoom command, then searching the Nullfication Alice Label.

Ruka who was watching beside her made many sounds of admiration. If Hotaru wasn't busy searching Mikan, she had shot him million times with her baka weapons.

_THERE!_

Before long Hotaru found the position of Nullification Alice. It was surrounded by many other alice labels. She rushed to the position indicated by her device. There were a lot of questions running through their minds. _Maybe, there's many people with Mikan or…_

"Imai, matte yo!" Ruka was tired of following Hotaru who continue to glide on her scooter without even offering him a ride.

Cherry blossoms' petals sailed in the air, softly grazing their skin. The moon was sneering at them who became panic just caused by one girl. Ruka stopped his track for a moment. He exhaled a deep breath. His eyes roamed his surroundings. It felt familiar.

A faint familiar song was heard by Hotaru. Without any instruction, her body moved to the voice source. She was right; Mikan sat under the Sakura tree like always accompanied by Natsume. This lullaby she had heard it thousands times in her childhood. Mikan always sang this song if she felt in sorrow or if Hotaru was looking sad.

But, something was odd.

_There's no other person beside those two. What does it mean? Impossible, Mikan possesses that much alices…_

Hotaru glanced at her device. She had not made any malfunction invention, so what this device shown to her must be right. She stares at Mikan who gripped Natsume's hand now. That bastard maybe would take Mikan away from her.

Hotaru approached Mikan. She hug Mikan, making her become far from Natsume. She smirked at him winningly.

If Mikan was in her full condition, Natsume would accept Hotaru's challenge willingly.

"H-Hotaru?" Mikan was surprised. "I…I…"  
She couldn't hold her cry anymore when Hotaru patting her head with such a care. It was the only thing Hotaru could do right now.

_What can I do for her? How to make her tell me everything? Stupid Mikan, Cry baby Mikan, impossible for her to keep it herself._

Ruka came lastly. He saw the odd trio. Hotaru and Natsume were exchanging deadly stare while Mikan was crying loudly. He must save Mikan from their stupid war.

"Mikan," He touched her shoulder lightly. "Everything gonna be allright, please believe it."

His warm voice made her crying louder. "GOMENE! _Hontou ni gomenasai! Atashi.. Atashi wa… gomen… HWAAAA~ Ojii-san, Okaa-san, gomen…"__1_

BAKA! Bug! BAKA! Bak!

From his left and right side, Ruka got jabs. Natsume and Hotaru glared at him angrily. _How dare he make my Mikan cry? Does he know who will he face with?_ They both thpught.

"WHADDA YA DO? _ITAII_, I'm not at fault, you know…" Ruka didn't finished his complaint when another jab hit his face.

"You make her cry, BAAKAA!" Hotaru glared at him fiercely.

"Not me! Both of you who made her cry before me!"

Mikan stopped crying. She's staring her friends curiously. Unfortunately, these tree didn't notice Mikan was in silence. They were to occupied with making fool of Ruka.

"Yeah, stupid. All because what you said." Natsume now was blaming him, too.

"Baka! He's too stupid to realize his mistake."

"I'm not stupid! What's with you two? Both of you are stupider than me by acting with violence." Ruka replied them.

"Stupid! It's because no use talking with stupid person!" Suddenly the girl who was in Hotaru's hug shivered. "Mikan, what—"

"Ho-Hotaru…"

"Anything matter?" Hotaru was very worried. She released Mikan from her hug, making her more breathable.

Mikan laughed hard. It was very funny to watch her best friends making fun of each other. She felt refreshed for seconds. How long she hadn't laugh this freely?

Three couple of eyes watched her relieved.

"Mikan," Ruka called her. She tried to stop laughing. "I'm sorry but I can't hold it anymore. What actually happened?"

Hotaru once again aimed her baka gun at the bunny boy. _Why this guy is so fool?_

Mikan touched Hotaru's arm softly. "It's alright, Hotaru. What happened in the village…" Her story began from the joyful holiday which turned into a frivolous nightmare. Mikan tried to control her sobs. Why her tears keep coming out? "…J-Jii-chan died because of Reo! Reo killed him. I saw it myself. That's the last thing I remember…Then I heard Reo screaming. I don't remember anything else. When I woke up, Natsume was already there…"

_Sorry, we cannot do anything. _It was one thing they want to tell her badly. They now knew about what actually happened but it didn't explain about her strange condition that afternoon.

"Sorry, I…I made you recount what happened" Ruka chided himself. Now he was afraid to facing those gleaming brown eyes.

"It's okay, Ruka-pyon." Mikan smiled at him. They cringed inwardly, she didn't smile from her heart afterall. Mikan stood up while cleaning her skirt from the dust. She wiped her eyes. "Come on! Let's go back to hospital!"

They knew it's not her usual cheerfulness.

Hotaru had got on to her scooter; she offered her hand to Mikan. Mikan was eyeing the hand doubtfully, then grabbed it. These hands, Hotaru hoped she could hold it forever.

Hotaru sped off on her scooter leaving, leaving two pitiful guys behind them. The wind tickled them lightly.

"Mikan…"

"Hmm?"

"You must know you're not alone." Said Hotaru while parking her scooter beside the nearest door to Mikan's room.

Mikan stared at her best friend sadly. She knew it perfectly. But, could she pretending doesn't know that fact?

"Hotaru, I…"

Someone gave Mikan a deadly grip from behind. She was startled. _Who?_ She noticed familiar green curly hair.

"Miiikaaaan-chaaaan! Why did you run away? We're very worried. We thought you won't come back again. Sumire, too, cryi…" two identical voices boomed in. Anna and Nonoko ran at her then hugged her like Sumire did.

Behind them, there's more people worrying Mikan. Tsubasa and Misaki gripped her shoulder and patted her head. Sakurano and Tonouchi watched her warmly from far. Mochu and Koko shyly approached Mikan. Yuu gave herr his usual smile which told her everything will be okay.

Truthfully, Mikan thought she didn't has the right receiving this much love.

This was too sweet for her. Too beautiful to be real.

Warmness filled her heart, thanks to all of beautiful things they gave to her. But, at the same time, she felt an immense pain.

"_Arigato minna…_ I… I'm really sorry for everything. I…" Mikan glanced at Hotaru who replied her with much care. "I… I'm home!"

_Mikan, kau tak lagi pantas mengucapkan hal ini._

_Mikan, you didn't deceive to say this._

_The dirt has spread over your soul._

_Blood stains, too,_

_which will never disappear. _

I know.

* * *

1 .Sorry! Really sorry! i.. I am.. sorry! Hwaaa~ grandpa, mom, sorry

Chapter 3 done! Finally… I feel so tired now but I can't sleep I must study Japanese..benkyou shinai kereba naranai! 5 des '10 JLPT N3… wish me luck, guys…

I love to read your review3

Love,

hecate0o


End file.
